Roofing systems are known that incorporate moveable louvres to enable the roof to be opened or closed. When the roof is open the louvres may be angled to allow a selected amount of sunlight to enter.
Wall mounted louvres acting as a shading device work in the same manner. Wall mounted louvres can be orientated either vertically or horizontally.